Not What I Had In Mind
by TheMusicInside
Summary: Scarlett Davidson is a new student in Sky High and,like every student of her age,she has to go through Power Placement...But something goes kind of...wrong...And a certain Hot Head is involved...One-Shot.Rated T to be safe.


** This is the first story that I have ever written and I've decided to publish it.I made some changes but you might still find grammar ,if you come across one, let me know.I promise to read all reviews,but please avoid making rude comments regarding the plot or any mistake that you have you and...Enjoy!:)**  
** I must also note that all I own is Scarlett Davidson and nothing more.**

"Welcome to Power Placement juniors!"A fat man yelled as soon as we approached a round platform."I'm Coach Boomer and now I'm going to sort you into heroes and sidekicks. Anyone who listens to their name will come on that platform, say their name and power and then…you'll see what happens. Understood?"

"Yes Coach!"We said uniting our voices. A couple of dudes began giggling on the other side of the gym. As Boomer started calling us, I took my time to take a closer look of these guys. One of them was kind of tall, with short, dirty blond hair. He wore an AC/DC shirt and a pair of black jeans. The other was taller and had shoulder-length, black hair, with a couple of crimson hair on the one side. He was clothed in black and wore leather, bike, black gloves that were almost hiding two flame tattoos. He was much more intimidating that the guy next to him, but his half-smile in combination with the whole 'bad boy' style made him quite handsome…

I guess he noticed I was looking-more like staring-at him and looked at me intensively. I felt my face blush and looked to the girl that was on the platform. _I hope he isn't staring._

"Name and power."Boomer yelled.

"Janet Une. I can maximize and minimize at will."The girl mumbled, clearly anxious.

"That's interesting. Car!"He said an pressed a button on the remote control he was holding. The ceiling opened and a blue car fell on Janet. Almost immediately, she minimized her body to the size of an apple, successfully avoiding the heavy vehicle. After the car returned to the ceiling, she went back to her normal size. Boomer was expressionless.

"That was okay…But not enough for you to become a hero!"He shouted."Sidekick!"Janet lowered her head and left to join the rest of the sidekicks. The boys were now laughing hard. As Boomer went on with the list, long hair boy looked at me again. But now he had an annoying smirk on this face that I wanted to smash. _You ask for a war? You shall have one!_

Seven more students went on that platform. Five of them were sidekicks. Not so good news for me…

"Blue-shirt girl! Up here!"He yelled my name. I felt my legs giving up, but I refused to give that dude the pleasure to laugh at me without a fight. I slowly but determinably climbed the stairs and stood at the center of the platform.

"Name and power, girl!"

"I'm Scarlett Davidson. I can find your worst fear and use it against you."I said, thankful that my voice was still strong.

"Sounds…boooriiing…But I will give you a chance to show us. Peace, come over here!"He ordered the boy with the tattoos. He half-smiled, probably because he thought he could easily teach me a lesson _and_ send me to the sidekick group. He took slow but determinate steps towards the platform and stood were Coach Boomer was standing a few seconds earlier.

"I don't think it's a good idea…"

"I think it _is_! Now fight! Power up Peace!"Boomer shouted. Red and orange flames appeared all over the arms of the guy, his leather jacket untouched by the heat. It was like the flame tattoos on his hands had come to life. Moans and surprised whispers came from the crowd beneath."Don't hurt her…much…"He warned.

"I'll try. No promises though…"

All of the sudden, a fireball was thrown on me. I marginally managed to avoid it without getting a single burn. He raised his other hand, sending another fireball. I quickly rose to my feet and made eye contact with him. My mind made its way towards his and without him realizing it, I had free access to his fears.

_Now, let's see. Fear of flights? No, something stronger… Fear of mirrors? I mean seriously? Fear of drowning? Yup, we have a winner!_

I went back to reality. He was still throwing that fireball. I avoided it again and without any time to waste, I focused on making him feel like he was in the middle of the ocean, sharks beneath him. Then, with no reason, he was drowning. He made all those moves a person would do in such situation, only he was safe. It was written all over his masculine features; he was terrified. I couldn't help but enjoy this a little. The crowd was holding their breaths.

"Davidson, stop!"Boomer yelled.

I slowly removed the sharks and the sea. Peace collapsed on the hard floor, nearly drifting away. I sat on one knee next to him. He slowly opened his eyelids and tried to utter a word.

"He'll be fine. He just needs to rest."I announced.

"Good. Now, I think…Hero!"

Without making a gesture, I joined the hero group."That was awesome!"A girl whispered to me.

"Thanks."She handed me the program before setting her eyes to the boy that was after me. He took a glipse of Peace and stopped on the top step. Peace stood up, shot me with his glare and stormed out of the gym.

Half an hour later, the bell rang and all the students moved to the cafeteria. I put on my jacket and took a tray. I took my meal and sat on an empty table I'd spotted 5 minutes ago. I took my notebook and a pencil out and began sketching while eating. Not a good idea, since my clumsiness made me spill cola over my pepperoni free pizza. I had dropped my bag on the table, marking it as mine, but this didn't stop someone to sit in front of me.

"Do you mind if I sit here?"A deep, familiar voice asked_. No, please don't be him!_

I raised my head and slowly looked at the guy."You?!"I gasped breathless.

"You!"He said, his voice full of anger. He closed his eyes. I could almost hear the battle that was going on inside his head; -**Roast her alive! -No! All she did was show her power!**"Anyway, can I sit?"He asked again.

"Sure."I said hesitantly, removing my back. He began eating and I followed him in silence.

"You are a talented artist."He noted, looking at my shark sketch."This shark is very similar to the one you showed me…"

"About that…I'm sorry…You should know that I would never do something like that if it was my choice to make…"I spitted out, not even think of it.

"I know, it's okay. You have a remarkable, special gift."

"Thanks. Yours is interesting too." it was, really.

"So, I guess we should re-introduce. I'm Warren Peace."He said offering me his hand.

"I'm Scarlett Davidson."We shook hands."You know that your name sounds like war'n'peace?"

"Yeah, many people have told me. It's because my mom is a superhero and my dad is a super villain. I'm Barron Battle's son."He admitted.

"What?! I mean…Shouldn't your last name be Battle?"

"I took my mom's. Her name is Leonie Peace. Now I should ask you; Are you afraid of me? Do you think I will become a villain some day?"

"Well, first; no, not really. You have a powerful gift though. And second; I don't think that your father's reputation will define you. It's up to you what you'll become."I said, not putting much thought in my words.

"That's good to hear. Everyone in this school believes that I will follow my father's steps. It's nice to know that someone doesn't."He said, giving me a smile.

We continued talking about various subjects, till it was time to go and catch the bus. We walked towards the exit together, students staring at us. He walked me to my bus. I took a step in.

"Wait."He said pulling me back.

"Is something wrong?"I asked curiously.

"Would you like us to hang out some time? Like a date? No, wait, not a date. No, yes…"I cut him pecking his lips lightly.

"Absolutely."I whispered seductively in his ear and walked into the bus.

I sat on the second row, pressed my head on the window and kept waving at him till we were flying. On the way, I pull my iPod out of my bag and place the earphones on my ears. Byeonce's _Halo _started playing. I smiled, thinking of the day that had passed. Apparently this school year wouldn't be drame-free, but at least, I would have someone to share it with.


End file.
